Kleo the Summermaid
Kleo the Summermaid is a daughter of Highemperor of the High Empire and a hypericumite. She is naïve and overly trusting of those around her. She loves her family dearly but does hold animosity towards Imeryn, former queen of Hypericum, who sacrificed the lives of the entire hypericumite population that still lived within her domain. Instead she views Ameryl Hypericum as the true queen. She was emotionally affected by the betrayal and sudden death of her sister Astrid, who was actually Scarlet Shade. Description Appearance Kleo has a large, wobbly, white afro on her head and her eyes are coloured gold. Hypericumites have no pupils in their eyes. Her skin is very white, but her cheeks are often flushed pink. Personality Kleo is highly animated and enthusiastic. She sees Ameryl Hypericum as the true queen of her people, the hypericumites, as Ameryl's sister, Imeryn, had sacrificed the people of Hypericum in her personal vendetta and rendered hypericumites an endangered species. She loves cranberry juice, especially traditional Hypericum cranberry juice. She can be quite childish and hesitant about relationships but has been known to have a romantic interest. She does get surprised or offended by openly sexual talk. She has a great innocence of mind and is incredibly trusting of people she likes. History Tales from The Imperium Shades of an Empire Main article: Shades of an Empire Kleo the Summermaid joined her sister, High Legatifex Astrid, on a mission to The Imperium. Their rebellious sister, Indigo Shade, had been revealed within Imperium space and they negotiated with Ameryl Hypericum to get through to the Briggan System. When Kleo met Ameryl she confessed that she, and many other remaining hypericumites, believed her to be the true queen of their people and regarded Imeryn, Ameryl's sister, as nothing but a traitor that sacrificed her entire people for her own vendetta. She is unsettled by the flirting between Astrid and Ameryl but is silenced when Astrid raised the topic of the boy Kleo was interested in. Being hypericumite like Ameryl, she is indebted to Ameryl when she revealed traditional hypericum cranberry juice was in the ship's replicator banks. Ameryl agreed to aid Astrid in the pursuit of Indigo Shade and would allow High Imperial ships through Imperium space along with Ameryl escorting them. Kalor Varkesh jumped to the Briggan Star System ahead of Ameryl and The Lamb by a couple of minutes, followed by the other High Imperial ships. No life signs are reported and Astrid requested to destroy the planet, just to be sure. The sun then imploded into a supermassive black-hole in an instant, which swallowed the planet Briggan in an instant and would threaten the lives of trillions of people living in the Brontax GalaxyTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Kalor Varkesh was the only ship that would be able to escape the pull of the black-hole by jumping through Tartarus so it opened up a rift and clung to the other ships to allow them to pass through the gate first. Two of the Greater Omega Ships of The Imperium were lost as was one of the High Imperial ships. The Lamb was last and had to tractor onto an unknown presence within Tartarus to pull itself in with Kalor Varkesh riding on its hullTales Post 5, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The ships were trapped by Memnoch, lord of Tartarus, himself but Ameryl used her anti-power ring to protect herself from his barrage of sheer power. Instead, she offered him a deal - infinite souls in return for possession of a Hell to The Imperium. He agreed and allowed all ships to pass through Tartarus, including Kalor VarkeshTales Post 16, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.''. '' References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales Characters Category:Highemperor's Daughters Category:High Empire Characters